Hunter And Nick Spend Five Night's At Freddy's
by supersonicdash34
Summary: Hunter and Nick are best friends in an average life of teenagers. Though, they get a bit too excited when they are visiting each other and they decide to play the very popular,very scary game, Five Night's At Freddy's. When, the game starts both are sucked into the game. Will Hunter and Nick survive all the nights at Freddy Fazbears Pizza?
1. Chapter 1

**(And YES everyone I do know that this is a very short chapter because it is a prologue. More chapters coming soon!)**

Hunter and Nick were at school in math class finishing up their math work.

"The answer is 24!" Nick said very excited

"That's correct! See I know what the answer is." Said Hunter

"Very funny, Hunter. Just think 5 more minutes and then you can come over!" Exclaimed Nick

"Actually, its 4 minutes and 59 seconds." Said Hunter

"Whatever… 3,2,1…"

**BLIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG**

"Come on, let's go!" Said Hunter

"Okay." Said Nick as they both ran through the door


	2. Chapter 2- THE GAME

**(Next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy, and also "****_F"_**** means a scene change! Alright enjoy!)**

"We're here!' Said Nick and Hunter at the same moment,"we're going to have an awesome..." Nick paused before finishing his sentence.

"...What's wrong?" Said Hunter. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... just nervous about playing THE GAME!" Said Nick with an excited voice

"Oh yeah," Said Hunter,"THE GAME.."

"I'm really nervous about playing this game..." Said Nick shakily,"so you know a lot about this game huh?"

"Yes." Said Hunter,"We will be able to see many characters such as Bonnie!"

"Bunny? Really, bunny? That name is absolutely pathetic!" Exclaimed Nick

"No, it's BONNIE, B-O-N-N-I-E." Said Hunter

"Oh, well that makes more sense," Said Nick with a sigh," So what we'll do is we'll wait for my parents to go to bed so we can play the game!"

"Sounds great," Said Hunter,"let's go say hi to your parents!"

_**F**_

"Check-mate" Said Hunter,"beat you again."

"Dang it!" Said Nick "You always beat me."

"It's ok" Said Hunter,"I used to always lose!"

Hunter and Nick disassembled the chess set and were putting the chess game back as Nick's dad walked in the door,

"How are you boys doing?" Asked Nick's dad.

"Great!" Exclaimed Nick and Hunter at the same time. Hunter and Nick both peered at the clock and read the time, 6:30 PM, as Nick's dad walked out the door.

"Alright, he's gone." Said Nick,"let's go download the game!"

Nick and Hunter ran over to the computer,

"So how did you earn the money to buy this game?" Asked Hunter

"Just doing some extra work and stuff like that." Said Nick

"Alright well, we'll download the game and then wait for it to download so we can play the game later tonight." Said Nick

"Sounds good!" Exclaimed Hunter,"This'll be fun."

Nick clicked the big bright red download button,

"Man, I am really nervous about this... and the game is downloadingLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllll" Said NIck

"Wait.. what was with the LLLlllll?" Questioned Hunter

"Nothing, just really nervous." Said Nick,"Well actually I doubt this game will be scary at all!"

"Actually I wouldn't be so sure about that comment." Said Hunter,"Many youtubers have gotten scared by this game a lot."

"Well, we just have to wait and see. Ryan says it's not scary but I highly doubt we can trust him." Said Nick

"Ain't that the truth." Mumbled Hunter as he shook with a bit of fear.

_**F**_

"FATALITY" Said Mortal Kombat 2

"Beat you with Sub-Zero!" Exclaimed Nick with excitement,"Such a close game though."

"Yeah Scorpion usually never let's me down! Ha ha.." Said Hunter with a chuckle

"Hmm.." Nick peered at the big red digital clock that read, 8:30 PM. "Three more hours until we get to play the game!

Then a moment that felt like an eternity of awkward silence arose apon the room with no sound to be heard other than a few breaths of air.

_**F**_

**3 and a half hours later**

"Falcon PUNCH!" Said Captain Falcon

**GAME**

"Well darn." Said Nick," Beat me again!"

"Really close game though! Said Hunter," Oh hey, its 12:56!"

Hunter and Nick sat at the door waiting for someone to come in though no one came through the door to their surprise.

"I'll check upstairs" Said Nick

Nick headed up stairs as Hunter then continued to play Street Fighter

"Yes, I won!" Said Hunter very ecstatic.

Nick came back through the door as Hunter proceeded to turn around.

"They're already sleeping." Said Nick,"Let's download the game!"

"Alright," Said Hunter,"Let's download and play Five Night's At Freddy's,"


	3. Chapter 3- Night One

"Alright, let's start up the game!" Exclaimed Nick

"Still pretty nervous about this, but let's still do it." Said Hunter

"Alright I am starting up the.. OH MY GOD!" Exclaimed Nick

"Ah! What is it?" Questioned Hunter

"Oh nothing, just a really creepy title screen." Said Nick, while shaking nervously

"Oh, well that isn't that creepy... your scared way too easily!" Said Hunter

"Shut up Hunter. Anyway let's click new ga..." Nick paused

There was a blank moment of yet another awkward silence that arose upon the room for awhile

"Hmm... nothing, thought my parents were awake." Said Nick

"Alright," Said Hunter,"press new game!"

_**F**_

"Oh wow!" Said Nick,"This is amazing, it looks like that I am actually in the game, everything looks so realistic!"

"Yeah, this is soo... Mother...of...god..." Said Hunter as he froze in place,"we're actually inside the game Five Night's At Freddy's and the animatronics are coming to kill us and stuff us into the suits, oh the suits no.. please god no!" Exclaimed Hunter

"Stop messing with me Hunter, there is no possible way for us to just all of the sudden be sucked into a video game that isn't even real. Nice try Hunter."

"Nick, try and pick up something over there." Said Hunter

Nick then slowly walked over to the camera with a small smirk on his face as he touched the camera he then froze

"Uhhh... Nick... are you ok?" Questioned Hunter

Nick just still froze in fear not moving a single muscle in his body

"AHHHH!" Said Nick as he collapsed onto to the floor

"Shut up!" Said Hunter" The animatronics will hear us and stuff us into a suit, you hear me? So even though this looks terrible right now, we still have to strive and survive all of the five nights!"

"Alright... so I guess I will check the doors and you check the cameras?" Said Nick with a bit of a questioned look on his face.

"Alright, none of the... OH FREAK, they looked at the camera!" Said Hunter

"Oh quit your whining, I bet that this game isn't even that scary, oh hi ther... OH MY FREAKIN GOD WHAT THE FREAKIN FREAK AND THE *** AND **** MY ***** WITH THE **** AND MY **** AND **** AND HER *** HOLY ****** I WILL ***** BEAT THE ****** OH MY FREAAAAKKKKK!" Said Nick as he shut the doors

Nick and Hunter both didn't move as Nick then questioned Hunter,

"What the hell was that?" Questioned Nick

"Oh that, that was Chica, which is also one of my favorites, but still she scares the hell out of me." Said Hunter

After Hunter stated that Nick continued to check the doors and Hunter checked the camera's but then Nick noticed something,

"Oh hey look! There is a fox looking guy running down the hallway at an abnormal high rate of speed! I wanna give him a hug!" Said Nick

"Foxy? Oh hell no!" Said Hunter as he ran and shut the door

Nick then crossed his arms looking stubborn.

"I wanted to give him a freakin hug!" Exclaime Nick while still crossing his arms

"Whatever" Said Hunter

"Anyway, we have to make sure we don't let our guard down and that we will always be very manly and won't..." Though Nick didn't finish his sentence

"Bonnie moved." Said Hunter

"WHAT? OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE I WANT MY FREAKIN MOMMY, OH MY GOD I'M IN HELL RIGHT NOW!" Said Nick

"Oh and what was that thing about being manly again?" Questioned Hunter

"Oh uhh just umm kidding!" Said Nick,"Oh and also uhh Hunter?"

"Yeah, what is it Nick?" Questioned Hunter

"We have 3% of power left, is that a bad thing?" Questioned Nick

"WHAT? THREE PERCENT OF POWER?! THREE PERCENT OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA D..." Hunter wasn't able to finish his rage and anger as Nick interrupted him

"No we're n..." Nick Paused

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv..." The power just went out at 5 AM

"Uh oh, is that bad?" Questioned Nick

"Well, uhh be quiet and maybe Freddy won't start his jin..." Hunter didn't finish because Freddy started his Jingle

"Ding ding dong ding ding ding ding dong ding ding ding dong ding ding dong," Freddy kept playing his Jingle in the backround,

"Oh no! It can't end like this, I don't wanna die my a freakin bear! Not a bear! No no no!" Exclaimed Hunter while shutting his eyes.

Freddy's jingle stopped, in a few seconds Hunter and Nick would see the end of their lives

Ding..ding..ding..dong...ding..ding..ding..dong... YAAAYYYY! As Hunter and Nick realized they didn't die and that they had survived the first night. Both Hunter and Nick peered at a clock, as it read 6:00 AM

_**F**_


End file.
